rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
No Brakes
"No Brakes" is the twenty-seventh episode of RWBY and the eleventh episode of Volume 2. It premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on October 23rd, 2014. Summary After being captured by the White Fang, Ruby Rose is kept in Roman Torchwick's custody, who begins interrogating her while taking advantage of her inability to retaliate by taunting her. However, he is interrupted by the sound of heavy explosions, caused by the other members of Team RWBY and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck, who arrive in the underground cavern in order to rescue Ruby. She is able to escape while Roman is distracted. Enraged by the infiltration, Roman orders the train to be prepared for an unscheduled departure along with members of the White Fang. Team RWBY gives chase almost immediately. Team RWBY boards the train's rearmost wagon and Ruby finds out that the train contains a large cache of robots, weapons and a live bomb. Oobleck orders Blake Belladonna to decouple the car as they leave it behind; however, before she can, the wagon separates itself and detonates. Oobleck later discovers that all of the cars have bombs in them and he realizes that Roman's plan is to create holes in the tunnels that will allow the Grimm to access and destroy Vale. Oobleck decides they have to split up: He, Ruby, and Zwei will remain on the roof to stop the train, while the others head inside the train cars to deal with any additional bombs. Weiss Schnee, Blake, and Yang Xiao Long enter the train, but instead of bombs, they are met with a series of opponents, beginning with Neopolitan. Yang stays behind to fight her and buy her teammates time, but is eventually overwhelmed by Neo's speed and dexterity and defeated without landing a single blow following an extended battle. Blake and Weiss continue, but a White Fang Lieutenant wielding a chainsaw confronts them. Weiss remains behind and fights him, while Blake proceeds alone. She is greeted by Roman, and swiftly defeats him after using her Semblance along with Dust she acquired from Weiss to create elemental illusions of herself. Roman taunts Blake with mention of her past, but she simply knocks him out. Weiss is knocked into the room by the Lieutenant, and is forced to flee with her teammate. Meanwhile, Neo is about to execute Yang, but a mysterious woman in red teleports in and silently challenges her, and Neo flees immediately. The woman leaves just as Yang recovers, and Yang gets a brief glimpse of her rescuer before she disappears into a red portal. Ruby and Oobleck are seen successfully taking out an Atlesian Paladin-290. Oobleck then orders Ruby to go and rejoin her team, and although she initially refuses, he manages to persuade her. Ruby then allows Zwei to rejoin Oobleck. Yang, Weiss, and Blake emerge from within the train and regroup with Ruby, where the group is able to see that the train is about to crash into the final barrier leading to Vale. Weiss shields them with an ice spell, allowing them to survive as the train crashes into Vale. Grimm emerge from the wreck and begin laying waste to the city. Transcript }} Characters }} ;Minor Characters *White Fang Goons voiced by **Austin Hardwicke **Miles Luna **Dustin Matthews **Josh Ornelas Trivia *At 5:45, one of the White Fang members does the Wilhelm scream, a famous stock sound effect, as he falls off the train. *On the train Dr. Oobleck orders Blake to "detach the caboose" as it will "kill us all". This is a reference to the Red vs. Blue character Caboose, who is also voiced by Joel Heyman, and has a habit of accidentally harming his teammates. *Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross mentioned at the 2014 Rooster Teeth MCM London ComicCon panel that they had planned for the episode to be titled "Blake's on a Train", as a reference to the movie Snakes on a Plane, but it was rejected by Rooster Teeth in favor of "No Brakes". *The train engine serial number is 0905. It is the same model as the train seen in the "Black" Trailer, but with a different serial number. See Also *Battle Pages **Team RWBY and Dr. Oobleck vs. White Fang **Yang vs. Neo **Weiss vs. White Fang Lieutenant **Blake vs. Roman *Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 11 00001.png|Ruby captive and helpless... V2 11 00003.png|At the mercy of Roman Torchwick... V2 11 00010.png|and his gun cane. V2 11 00022.png|RWBY+Z! V2 11 00032.png|Impact in T minus zwei seconds! V2 11 00037.png|Size isn't everything... V2 11 00041.png|Case in point. V2 11 00055.png|And thus the age old conflict continues. V2 11 00057.png|The Victorious Neo... V2 11 00059.png|foiled by the appearance of a stranger... V2 11 00061.png|who disappeared as quickly as she appeared. V2 11 00066.png|This is the very definition of a worst-case scenario! Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2